Some place to be at peace
by dorina16able
Summary: Six months after the battle in Marley, a married couple reunites in one of the darkest moments in humanity's history. With the help of an exiled queen and an unexpected ally, the remaining Scouts realize that it's time to jump back to action.


**A/N: Heyyyy, my friends, how are you guys doing? Another one-shot is here for you, I really hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it because these two dorks need to become canon :P By the way, how did you guys find the latest manga chapter? For me it was one of the best, if not the best, of the entire Arc until now ;)**

 **Pairings: JeanxSasha (of course, my beautiful OTP) and hints of HitchxMarlowe**

 **This fic contains scenes of fighting and violence, so if you're uncomfortable with that you better take care before proceeding. Also, there are SPOILERS about the recent manga chapters. Also, for you who read the mangas, one of the characters we have recently met makes his appearance, hehe.**

 **The title of the fic is a verse from the famous song "Call out your name" of the series, my personal favorite one! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Attack on Titan universe and characters in any way**

* * *

The young woman that enters the dim-lit and stuffy inn and approaches the former soldier who's standing behind the bar causes curious and ironic glances towards her. She doesn't pay attention to them, though, her only reaction being a discrete roll of hazel eyes and a scoff that doesn't suit to her youthful and pretty face. She's used to these stares, after all, and has decided that the people despising her are not worthy of a single second of her time. Instead her scoff gives place to a comforting smile as she joins the other woman behind the bar, takes off her black cloak and places it on a stool nearby.

"Everything alright?" Hitch wants to know as she eyes her newfound friend carefully and thinks, for the zillionth time, that the brunette doesn't belong here, that she's out of place in this dirty and godforsaken bar in one of Stohess District's worst neighborhoods where criminality, mobbings and even killings—intentional and accidental alike—are an everyday sight.

 _This place is perfect for me, that's certain_ , she thinks bitterly as she fills a mug with beer and hands it to the customer who's watching them as if they're really amusing. _But Sasha belongs out there, with her green Scout cloak, her bow, her arrows, her comrades…and the one with whom she once swore to spend her whole life with._

"As well as can be expected." Sasha whispers back, trying not to be heard by the customer at the bar or anyone else, tucking a strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. Both Hitch and she have heard their fair share of all sorts of comments these months, but it seems that those who visit _The Dead End_ inn take a particular pleasure in taunting her specifically about her past.

 _Now that's a fitting name for this wretched place_ , she mentally says, although the way she frowns doesn't go unnoticed.

"Why so tense, Scout? Are we not good enough for you?" one of the men sitting at the dusty tables wants to know in fake concern, evoking a string of loud laughter in the room. "Oh, but this is where you and the rest of you lot belong!"

"Now, now, don't offend her, mate," the man sitting across from him pretends to correct him. "Use her proper title to address her, you know how she's all high and mighty and proud for her little group of traitors! Former Scout Kirstein, that's the right name, huh, girl?"

These words cause another round of laughter that only infuriates the archer even further as her hand instinctively travels towards her hip, where her blades used to be. Her hard expression doesn't betray anything, although the use of this specific name is a sting that hurts her worse than a physical wound. Involuntarily she covers one hand with the other, trying to find some comfort and strength in the polished ring she's wearing, blocking out these comments.

"Oh, I'll show you 'former', you useless piece of—" Sasha hisses, but Hitch's firm grip on her arm prevents her from grabbing the first thing she sees in front of her and use it as a weapon. "For your information, gentlemen, being a Scout is an honor you won't see even in your wildest dreams," she prefers to answer them verbally instead, tired of this daily humiliation she faces.

Still, Hitch is right to stop her from doing anything reckless: the Scout Regiment, whatever is left of it, and humanity in general is going through what can be its worst and darkest moment, threatened by outside forces and betrayals from the inside and one wrong move can bring the end.

Hitch makes sure that Sasha calms down before secretly looking towards one of the most isolated tables, placed at the corner that's farthest from the door and therefore unseen from the other clients. It's only occupied by one person, hooded and cloaked, head lowered so no one will recognize him. It seems, though, that the exchange between Sasha and the two men has triggered him, for Hitch can see the way his right hand is clenched in a tight fist and his left one reaches out for the blade she knows he's hiding under the table and the rifle she secretly passed him when he arrived.

 _Sit. Down!_ she wordlessly mouths at him, making a discrete and yet clear gesture with her hand that tells him not to interfere, at least for now. Tonight is a weird night, they both know that and even Sasha senses it; it's the result of a plan that's been into motion for quite a while now, from that very first evening when that young messenger boy came to her room at five in the morning and handed her the note with the neat handwriting. Hitch can remember what it wrote as if it occurred yesterday, mysterious, vague and signed with initials that didn't leave much room for misinterpretation to someone who had helped the Scouts before.

 _You're one of the few people who can help. Confirm that you've received the note with the same boy, you can trust him. I'll send Potato Girl to you, tell her that the game is on. Burn the note after you read it. H.R_

The only reason Hitch trusted that the note wasn't a trap by their countless enemies was the reference to Sasha with her nickname, which hadn't become known. Only someone from the military and specifically the Scout Regiment could have used it and this had made Hitch comply immediately, obey to everything the sender had told her to do.

From then on her miserable life is filled with sending and receiving messages from various children, like a network acting in the shadows in order to overthrow the tyranny that currently rules not only Wall Sina, but all lands. And from some implies Sasha has told her, she's been doing the same—Hitch has often caught her staring worriedly out of the window as if expecting someone or talking in hushed tones at the backyard of the bar.

All this leading to tonight, to the great twist, to the night that will either allow them to escape and reunite with the heroes of the walls or make them sink to the point of no return.

If anyone had told her, back when she was twelve and first joined the military, that she would one day work in this bar and act as a secret contact for an exiled queen, Hitch would consider them completely and utterly mental. All this time in the Military Police and she never disobeyed or spoke her mind even when she could see the injustice and corruption of her superiors, even if it meant disappointing the few people she cared about back then.

And yet, for some weird, twisted reason, she hasn't hesitated once to fight for what's right in these dark times, despite knowing very well that the consequences will be dire if she gets caught. It's as if she has found some purpose in this form of resistance…as if she has found her bravery and courage…and as if she's honoring someone who left an altering impact on her.

 _Patience, Sasha. Tonight everything will be cleared. And we'll be the ones who'll move things._

* * *

Meanwhile, the hooded figure has his eyes locked on the brunette woman behind the bar, unwillingly listening to Hitch's silent command not to get involved in the scene he just witnessed. Still, the boiling anger that started burning in him hasn't diminished, quite the contrary, it's getting stronger and stronger as he wonders how often this has happened, how many times Sasha needed to defend herself from rude implies.

Simultaneously, though, a proud smile marks Jean Kirstein's face at the way Sasha answered back and how she didn't act with her anger but with her wits. These months surely haven't been kind to her and it's apparent on her expression that reflects hardships and emotional pain, but apparently they haven't managed to break down her inner strength and the way she responds to challenges.

But, in the end, that's one of the things that first drew him to her. His strong and hopeful girl. His brave and beautiful wife.

They had gotten married two months after the battle in Marley, a warm evening on July 26th, the day of Sasha's nineteenth birthday and counting seven months in their relationship. Under other circumstances they would have waited longer to take this step, waited for a more peaceful time maybe, but since the situation with the land across the ocean still hadn't been resolved, they wanted to live this for as long as they could and create as many loving memories as possible. It was a small ceremony performed by Historia and with only the rest of the Scouts attending. And no matter their satisfaction that everyone had forgotten their worries for that day, they had agreed that this marriage wasn't out of consideration for the others, but out of pure love; it was something both of them wanted.

The happiness and contentment lasted only for three weeks.

Then everything had gone to hell.

They knew this would happen sooner or later, there was no way Marley would simply stay idle after the Scouts' victory in Liberio. The enemies' forces attacked Paradis with all their military strength, almost bringing humanity to the brink of extinction and, as if this wasn't enough, the commanders of the Military Police rebelled against Historia, dethroning her and forcing her into exile under the threat of sniping her in an instant if she ever stepped her foot in Stohess.

With the Military Police superiors basically ruling the seat of the royal family, Marley took its revenge by announcing them their demands: to leave those who had fought them alive, the Scout Regiment would be disbanded, never to reform again and they would give up their attempts to find out more about the origins of Titans and the unexplored countries. They would be disgraced, separated and forbidden to enlist to some other military branch, Hanji would destroy all evidence, experiments and theories she had developed and Jean and Sasha would never see each other again.

No one could figure out how they had found out about the marriage—it's a mystery to Jean even today, while he's staring at Sasha with all the love he has, all the love she wakes up in him. He had pleaded her back then, tried to ignite the spark she had lost after the horrible outcome. He had told her they weren't obligated to obey these traitors, that they could still be together, help each other and slowly close their wounds. If they'd never see their friends again, at least they'd have each other, like they had sworn.

Sasha had refused, over and over again, and Jean gave it up after a short while. Not that he had given her and their relationship up, of course not, but he could see why she didn't agree with him. After seeing innocent people fall victims to the war that had started, after witnessing Historia's exile and all this destruction Marley had brought to the island, they had both lost their willingness to fight, to try for the best. Staying together, constantly moving from one place to the other and fearing for their lives would break them and, eventually, burn down all bridges between them.

Jean recalls the day they parted ways as the worst moment in this war. They had clung to each other, not wanting to let go, whispering promises and giving desperate kisses. They didn't once look back when they rode their horses and left, knowing that seeing the other departing would make everything only worse. After this point, Jean felt like he truly had no reason to fight for anything…he simply survived, changed places so Marley wouldn't discover him and was haunted by images and memories he didn't want to abandon.

And then the notes started.

The first one reached him about a month ago in the hands of a little red-haired girl that ran away the second she handed it to him. With only a few encouraging words and signed with the initials 'H.D', Jean had first considered it some prank or twisted joke; why would _Hitch_ , of all people, send him a message to stay strong and that he'd understand soon?

The next envelopes he got had a detailed drawing of a map that showed him a specific location in Stohess and two notes; one by Hitch, saying that the time was near, and one signed by 'H.R', telling him to go to a specific smith in Trost to receive something she had ordered for him.

When he first held his new blade in his hands, it was the first time in a long time that Jean felt the old spark of determination and stubbornness in him. If Historia Reiss herself was still secretly active and organized weaponry for them, it meant that nothing was over and that they could reclaim everything they had lost. He could see Sasha again and forget these bitter months without her warmth to engulf him and make him believe that everything would go well.

The most recent note pretty much gave him wings.

 _It's time. Follow the map and you'll find what's been missing from your life all this time. H.D._

And here he is.

And when Sasha's eyes fall on him and widen in silent recognition, Jean has to repeat his plan in his head to stop himself from jumping on his feet and closing her in the tightest hug he has ever given her.

* * *

It's him.

It's really him.

And although he lowers his head the next second to avoid attention, Sasha simply senses that the cloaked figure is no other than Jean himself. Hitch has warned her that tonight will be crucial for some reason and this arrival completes the puzzle. Her head is spinning right now, it's like her feet have turned into jelly and are unable to keep her steady…as memories create a wild dance in her mind.

The night she realized her feelings for him, when he almost got murdered by that Military Police girl and was saved at the last second thanks to Armin.

The day they confessed, when Hanji announced them they would finally go to Marley to help Eren and the fear of the unknown made them talk openly about all the emotions they had for each other.

The night he proposed to her, a night with storm and a strong wind, as if it wanted to destroy the entire island of Paradis…the night they returned from Marley, a week after the end of the violent battle that ensued there. She had cried tears of happiness, Sasha remembers with a sad smile, and she had jumped in Jean's arms, laughing loudly as he lifted her in the air and spun her around. Connie, the nosy rascal, had overheard everything and had run across the entire Headquarters shouting the news in full volume.

The wedding itself, on her birthday, in that sunny field hidden from the rest of the world, quiet and peaceful, like both of them wanted, without thinking about the future for once. With their friends being cheerful for once, Hanji acting like a little girl and even Levi relaxing thanks to the joyous occasion.

How they promised that same night to stand together and never hurt the other, like a vow only for them to hear, as Jean peppered her with loving and passionate kisses as if he wanted to imprint his existence in her mind. How they had felt truly invincible as they stared at each other in their moonlit room, eyes never leaving the other, Jean caressing her shoulder and Sasha his face, drinking in the sight of the other under this new light and feeling so content like they were away from all problems.

But the world had taken this unprecedented happiness away from her.

Until now.

Sasha doesn't know where she finds the strength not to run in his arms and bury herself in his strong embrace…not to send everyone who's hurt them to hell, go find the rest of the Scouts and continue life as it was four months ago.

Just like Jean and Hitch, she repeats the plan in her head to gain courage; the note with the familiar handwriting, the last note in a series of many she has received that period of time.

 _Go see your friend in the usual place as always. Be prepared for changes and stay calm. The time has come. H.R_

 _The time has come, stay calm_ , Sasha mentally says, takes a deep breath and, with great difficulty, averts her eyes from the man she loves and focuses them back on her surroundings just in time, as the door of the bar opens with a loud bang and three heavily armed soldiers storm inside. Two of them wear the green unicorn of the Military Police on their sleeves, while the other, the one leading the group, wears an all-black uniform, a helmet and a rifle that hangs from his shoulder.

 _Here we go_. Sasha briefly squeezes Hitch's hand in encouragement and exchanges determined looks with her and with Jean before turning towards the newcomers with a smile that's both sweet and lethal.

"A very good evening to you, how can we help you tonight?" she wants to know, her voice supposedly gentle and yet marked by hatred she can't hide.

"We're patrolling the neighborhood, as I'm sure you know by now," the leader answers, staring her down as if Sasha's an insect unworthy of his time. "We make sure that nothing is out of order."

 _Oh, that's rich coming from you, you jerk! Why don't you go back to Marley and leave us alone, hm?_

"And what a coincidence, this is the third day in a row that you visit our bar…the only inn here you ever patrol, may I add." Hitch scoffs with a steady tone; after all, she's sick and tired of these guys, who do nothing else than coming here often and showing the two former soldiers their power.

 _Guess what, all this ends tonight_ , she thinks and her gaze travels at the floor, where she's hidden a large bag Sasha brought her the first time she came here, telling her to hide it somewhere safe until she told her otherwise.

"We have suspicions that the traitors once called the Recon Corps are planning to attack despite our clear orders! And if these are your intentions, you better forget them at once," the man in the black uniform states, eyes never leaving the two girls and with the rest of those present watching with sick curiosity.

"Hey, you there!" one of the MPs spots the hooded man and starts approaching him threateningly, under the worried glances of Sasha and Hitch. "Show your face now! That's an order!"

Sasha exchanges another look with her husband and her friend, both of them nodding towards her. For months they've all been used as scapegoats, resisting in secret, planning everything that will bring the Scouts back together…and tonight they're the ones calling the shots.

Literally.

The next second, a bullet finds the Military Police soldier right in the leg, making him fall down, bloodied and swearing. He throws a look over his shoulder and his expression of pure shock causes loud laughter from Sasha, who's now standing in the middle of the room with the rifle she had placed in the bag in hand—it feels so good to fight again, it's like she feels more alive than she has ever felt these months. Jean doesn't let the injured man retaliate and acts immediately, as if they had previously agreed on this; he rids himself from his cloak and throws the man against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"We're done taking orders from you," he hisses and feels the same energy overwhelming him as the other visitors start leaving this place, terrified of the sight of the three nineteen-year-olds who look like an unstoppable force right now.

"Hey, what are you looking at, you coward, take them down!" the Marleyan leader yells at the other MP, who quickly takes his own rifle with shaking hands and starts chasing Hitch, who has equipped herself with a sharp dagger.

"Aw, your hands are shaking, is that rifle too heavy for you?" the young woman asks ironically and throws the dagger at him, hitting the hood of his shirt and pinning him against a pillar, making him drop his weapon. "Much better now, right?"

It's the leader of the group against the three of them now as they duck behind benches and under tables to avoid the bullets the Marleyan keeps shooting at them, trying to find a small opening to attack him from the near distance. But when Sasha avoids getting shot literally at the last second, then she decides it's time for her trademark weapon, the weapon she was determined to use only if things reached their limits. Half-walking and half-crawling, she reaches the bar and takes two more objects from her bag: her bow and her quiver, filled with arrows.

"Sasha, look out!" she hears Jean's terrified yell just as she notches an arrow on the bowstring, ready to take aim and prevent their enemy from battling them further.

She feels the sharp pain on her arm at almost the exact same moment she hears the gunshot and for a few seconds she forgets their plan, their goal, everything that has shaped her, past and present; there's only the stinging on her left arm and, when she touches it, her fingers are painted red. But when she raises her head and sees the triumphant expression on her opponent's eyes, that's when the pain turns into adrenaline and anger.

"You missed, you good-for-nothing bastard," she whispers and resumes her previous action, arming her bow with an arrow. Her hands are shaking and her aim isn't that steady, but she forces herself to concentrate, just like she did four years ago when she wanted to save a little girl from a Titan. Because if she misses now, everything will be lost.

Thank God, she doesn't and two seconds later it's the Marleyan who falls on the ground, trying to pull out the arrow that's hit his right side, his rifle thrown at a corner, unable to be reached. The room is pretty much a total chaos, with overthrown tables, broken glasses, bullet holes everywhere and three injured soldiers. Hitch is staring all around, breathing heavily, unable to process the sight and looking ready to faint. Jean wants to say a few encouraging words to her, but no words can escape his mouth as his attention is fully focused on Sasha, who's looking in front of her with sparking eyes as if she has a fever, not even bothering to tend to her wound on her arm.

He closes the distance between them in seconds, finally hugging her and letting her whole presence overwhelm him as she wraps her arms around him, embracing him with a strength that's remarkable given her injury. And the moment he feels her hugging him back he forgets everything and everyone, he doesn't care about the war, about the burdens, about the guilt; at this moment it's like they only exist for each other.

"Finally…oh, thank God, finally…" Sasha breathes out and snuggles in Jean's embrace as tears of joy run down her cheeks and she gives chaste kisses to his cheek, his temple and the corner of his mouth, unable to believe that she is seeing him again after all these hardships, her chest swelling with joy like a tidal wave.

"Sasha…my Sasha…" Jean mumbles in response, hides his face in her neck and briefly kisses the spot there before gently taking her injured arm in his hand. "You're wounded, we need to look after you," he tearfully states, feeling like breaking at the sight of blood tainting the sleeve of her blouse.

"Here you are!" Hitch hastily throws him a cloth and their cloaks before continuing gathering their weapons. "Press it to the wound, we'll heal it on the way, now let's go!"

"On the way to what?"

"Where will we heal it, Dreyse?"

"Shut up, we need to go, we don't have much time, I bet that Marley reinforcements are already heading here!"

She knows that Jean and Sasha probably wish for some alone time, for some quiet so they can catch up and talk about the months they spent away from each other. But right now every single second matters…if everything is going according to the plan, soon they'll get their alone time.

"Come on, Jean, you know Hitch is right. I'll be okay, let's go." Sasha assured him and presses the cloth on her arm, slightly wincing.

Jean smiles unwillingly and fastens Sasha's cloak around her, making sure that the hood is covering her head so she won't be recognized. Before following Hitch outside from the back door, though, he quickly presses a comforting kiss on Sasha's forehead, enjoying the feeling of being with her again.

* * *

The hooded stranger who awaits them with a cart right outside Stohess has the height of a young person, making them wonder just how many young messengers Historia has assigned to help her. They don't bother with questions, though, and the minute they're on the cart their savior grabs the horse's reigns, the animal starting galloping at once.

"There are medical supplies in the box on your left," he says to Jean and he fumbles for a few moments until he has found everything he needs to treat Sasha's wound.

"Thanks. I don't know why the freaking hell you've been helping us, but thank you." Jean addresses Hitch, although his eyes stay focused on the injury in front of him and he silently thanks every deity he can think about for the fact that the trauma isn't as deep as he thought it was.

"I think we both know why she helped us with the plan, love." Sasha's voice is worn out due to tiredness and she automatically leans against her husband to draw comfort from him, her gentle gaze focusing on Hitch, who sits with her back against another box and has her cloak wrapped around her. "Say it, don't be ashamed of your feelings. Marlowe, am I right?"

"Yeah...He…He used to say that I had bravery in me no matter how egoistical I wanted to appear as. The idiot could insult me all day and I'd get angry at him, but I didn't actually care, you know? Knowing that someone had so much faith in me pretty much gave me a reason to wake up every day and handle all nonsense our superiors threw at us." Hitch narrates, her voice oddly bitter and nostalgic, as if she's on the verge of tears. "Even when he left to join you guys and told me that he was wrong to believe I had improved, I didn't care, I was just proud of him for doing something good for humanity and wanted him to come back safe. And then he goes and gets himself killed and I lose all my motivation in a second, being in the MPs didn't have any sense anymore!"

"And that's how you ended in that slimy bar? Out of all places to go you chose the filthiest one?" Jean's eyebrows almost disappear in his hair, unable as he is to understand his ally's logic.

"Not all of us are destined for great things like you Scouts, Kirstein! I didn't have any reason to fight anymore, so why bother? I don't even know how your little queen found me there!"

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough…And trust me, Hitch, you _are_ a fighter…Marlowe would be proud."

"I don't know about that, Sasha…but it surely felt damn good, taking part in this little rebellion." Hitch chuckles unwillingly; she couldn't stand Potato Girl a few years ago, but she has found a true friend in her, ever since the first time she stumbled in her bar, sent by Historia, exhausted, depressed, away from everything she believed in and everyone she loved. "How's your arm?"

"There you go, just finished." Jean says softly, bandaging the wound and carefully rolling down Sasha's sleeve. "We'll have it examined when we arrive at our mysterious destination…just rest it for a few days."

Despite his strict voice, the same one he always uses whenever someone is threatened and needs to recover, Sasha notices the tenderness and concern hidden in it and light shivers run down her spine at the sensation of Jean kissing her shoulder before burying his head there. Dizzy due to everything that has transpired, the blood loss and all the mixed feelings, she presses her forehead against his before resting her head right under his chin, feeling his arms around her and his soft breathing against her ear.

"I don't see you in months and the night we reunite you have to go and get yourself injured, huh?" Jean whispers and Sasha senses his chest moving as he chuckles sadly.

"Never a boring moment with the Potato Girl, Jean-boy."

"Darling, if there were boring moments with you I wouldn't commit my whole life to you like that."

* * *

It's still dark when they arrive at their destination, light provided only by a few torches, and yet they can see clearly enough to distinguish the familiar building of the orphanage Historia opened four years ago. It's so like her, to seek shelter at the place she had established for children who are alone and, at the same time, to use it as her base of operations, with the younger residents to help.

But when the hooded person who brought them here leads them through a hidden staircase at what seems to be an underground corridor, that's when the three soldiers start wondering how many secrets this place has. They stop in front of a wooden door, the child removes the hood from his head…and Jean and Sasha look dumbfounded at the boy they never expected to see again.

"F-Falco? You're here? You're helping Historia?" Sasha exclaims, for the former Marleyan warrior is the last person in the world she'd expect to see as an ally. "B-But…B-But…since when?"

"Since I realized that everyone in my home deceived me, Scout Kirstein. I grew up with people calling you the demons of Paradis who deserved to be eliminate…forcing me to become ruthless and telling me that I needed to kill you before you killed me! And then it was _you_ who had the chance to shoot me and yet allowed me to live, back in Liberio." Falco turns towards Jean, nodding respectfully at him and the other man returns the gesture. "And a few months ago I saw my own people killing hundreds of innocent people and tearing you apart…and so I decided it was time for me to show them they can't manipulate me anymore!"

"That needs guts, kid." Jean smiles at him and pats his shoulder. "We're happy to see you again."

Falco opens the door and leads them in a spacious room with few pieces of furniture and all of them get lost in the hugs of their comrades: Krista, Mikasa and Connie can't stop hugging Sasha; Armin and Eren give Jean a brotherly embrace he won't ever admit to have missed; even Hitch receives her own hugs as thanks for her help, while Hanji wipes tears of joy at the sight of her favorite youngsters being all together again.

The world around them is still destroyed, but as Jean enjoys his friends' company, as he gets ready to fight for his home once more he can't help but feel as determined as he had felt before the battle in Marley…and as he watches Sasha embracing Falco, thanking him for his help and kissing the top of his head, so forgiving and compassionate, he can't help but think that she will make a wonderful mother.

* * *

The meeting continues for hours, the remaining Scouts trying to find some solution, not only so they can continue their missions, but also for the sake of every single life on this island; the people who had witnessed so many tragedies, who were temporarily relieved during Historia's reign and who once again saw their lives being controlled from enemies. They need to find who exactly turned on them, to form alliances, to seek resources and to gain more weaponry than ever—all this while laying low in the orphanage, which, according to Historia, used to serve as a fortress before, hence the secret rooms underground.

Still, there's an air of optimism all around despite the harsh conditions and it's evident even in the most cautious Scouts, like Mikasa, Jean and Floch. Not even Hitch feels like an outsider, as if she's always been part of this group, and she thinks that she has Marlowe to thank for that, whose sacrifice is still mentioned despite him being only a fresh recruit when he perished. Seeing each other after everything that scattered them has given everyone new strength and they almost feel stronger than ever, ready to face everything that will come across their path.

But when exhaustion starts wearing them out, when Connie starts snoring on Krista's shoulder and when even Hanji starts rambling in a tired trance about Zeke wanting to steal Sawney and Bean, that's when Levi and Historia decide to put an end to the meeting and allow them some much needed rest.

"Hanji, wake up, you crazy idiot, you need to examine Sasha's arm!" the Captain nudges the scientist, who immediately forgets her tiredness and jumps on her feet. "And you, Jean, a word before you retreat to your room?"

"Of course, Captain Levi." Jean nods, watching Sasha's retreating back as she leaves with the Commander, who's already started advising her how she should treat her injury, before turning towards Levi. "With all due respect, sir…I think I know what you want to tell me…and to tell you the truth, I'm surprised you didn't sooner, Sasha and I had been expecting it for weeks before all this happened."

"Had you now? And what do you think I am planning to tell you?" Levi wants to know and despite the fact that 'Levi Ackerman' and 'amusement' don't belong in the same sentence, Jean could swear he can detect this specific sentiment in the older man's voice and expression.

"That I allowed my emotions to overwhelm me and that resulted in me getting hurt worse than any other time." the nineteen-year-old man elaborates politely, thinking he has guessed correctly. Maybe Levi is right to believe that, he used to share this opinion after all, but he has changed since that period of time. "That I brought Sasha and myself to emotional devastation although I should control my feelings and protect us both."

"Then I must disappoint you, for you got it wrong! In fact, what I wish to tell you is the exact opposite." Levi explains, watching Jean's eyes widening in shock, surely not anticipating hearing these words coming from him. "I was never against emotions, as long as they serve as a motive and don't cloud your judgment in crucial situations. And in perilous times like these, for some it's the only hope they have."

Jean stares at the short man as if he's seeing him for the first time and it's as if he realizes only now that the battles, the losses and the betrayals have left their own impact on Levi no matter how stubborn he is and how ready to fight against their enemies. For the first time since he enlisted to the Scouts, he doesn't see the ruthless Captain in front of him, but the human, someone with fears and nightmares like all of them.

"So, what you want to say is…"

"Regain your strength, difficult days are awaiting us. Focus on your wife, make sure you both are calm and don't succumb to your fear. Make up for the time you lost and don't let each other go again, not without putting a fight first." Levi states and now Jean's eyes represent an owl's because of his surprise. "Any unknown words, Kirstein?"

"No, it's just…four years ago you wouldn't have said that, Captain. And you wouldn't have spoken in favor of emotions."

"I don't know if you have realized it, Jean, but no one is the person they were four years ago," the older Scout made clear, to which Jean chuckles inaudibly. "But, like I said, forget about all this for now. Go to Sasha, get some rest and everything will be discussed more tomorrow."

"Have a good night, sir."

* * *

"Don't think about it anymore, I've survived way worse." Sasha whispers comfortingly as Jean carefully traces the spot right over the fresh bandage Hanji wrapped around her wound a few minutes ago. She tries to catch his eyes with hers, her voice trembling slightly from wild happiness to have him with her again, but it seems that he is focused on the fact that she got injured.

The sound of her voice, though, gentle and assuring, is enough for Jean to lift his guilty gaze and look right in her hazel orbs, meeting that captivating way with which she looks at him, so tender and at the same time so fiery that shivers run down his spine. God, she's so strong, even in the darkest moments she manages to find her faith even when she thinks she has lost all hope; even when the entire world around them is falling to pieces she manages to see the good things and embrace them with all her existence. It's what she told him when they got married and, indeed, their present, the two of them in the dark room with only a few rays of moonlight falling on them…it feels like they have returned to that blissful night.

"Yeah, you have. You have and I am so proud of you for that." Jean mumbles and, unable to hold back anymore, cups her face and brings her closer to him, sealing her lips with his in a firm, burning kiss he's been longing to give her ever since he first saw her tonight. It's a kiss different from those they have exchanged so far and Sasha senses it with all her being as she reciprocates with a despair equally ferocious as his own. She's grabbing his arm and hair as tightly as she can, clinging to him just like the day they parted, only that tonight she's not planning to let him go away.

Neither one wants to pull away; after four months of separation, this moment feels like the beginning of new life. Even when the need for air becomes obvious, they don't part completely, they only turn the bruising kiss into softer, sweeter pecks, warm breaths on each other's faces that leave them with the impression that it's just the two of them: right now there are no dangers, no Marley, no Military Police, no betrayals around them.

"How often has this happened to you?" Jean whispers heavily when he is finally able to truly pull away and he takes Sasha's hands in his own, thumb absentmindedly caressing her knuckles and gliding over her simple wedding ring.

"You mean, how often I happened to get involved in a fight with Marley and MP soldiers, escape Stohess with you and Hitch and reunite with the other Scouts? Tonight's the first time this happens." Sasha playfully replies, giggling at the sight of him fondly shaking his head. She knows exactly what he's referring to, but she tries to use her sarcasm, to delay the honest answer, not only because she doesn't want to place another burden on him, but also because right now it seriously doesn't matter anymore.

"The first weeks I had no reason to defend myself against all those jerks taunting me. And after Historia's first note it didn't bother me that much, I had found a reason to wait for something good to happen again…something to give me faith," she elaborates and tries to lower her head, unable to face his guilty eyes again, but then a finger gently raises her head anyway.

Jean silently runs a hand through his wife's hair, mentally admiring her mature beauty and the inner strength she possesses to endure all these horrors and still talk about them with such composure. Soon his fingers leave her hair and start travelling across her face, her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, leaving warm traces behind that make her lean into his touch, as if he's trying to know her from the beginning, to mark every single detail in his memory again.

"You know I can't promise you that we'll get out of this intact, right?" he asks her and her understanding smile makes him wonder how exactly he got so lucky. "I wish I could, but—"

"Hey, remember what we said? No false promises when the times are dark…just hope for a better future. And believe me, that hope never went away, not even when I thought that everything was over, I—I kept thinking about you, I never stopped loving you, I—"

The scorching kiss he gives her at the sound of that answer is almost possessive and, for one more time, she returns it as intently, like they're both trying to forcefully erase the negative memories and replace them with happier ones in a single night.

* * *

The next morning, Sasha wakes up when a sunbeam falls on her face, tickling her closed eyes. It's a beautiful December day with a rare winter sun that has nothing to do with yesterday's cold, another sign of new life that fills the room and her mind with content happiness. She feels calmer now, at peace and, simultaneously, she's ready to face any challenge thrown in her way now she knows that she's not alone anymore.

She rubs her eyes and tentatively stretches her arms to fully wake up, taking care of her still healing arm and then opens her eyes expecting to see her husband next to her, smiling at her with the gentle smile he saves only for her and the private moments they share. Soon, though, she realizes that she is on her own in the room, her head now resting on a pillow and not on Jean's chest where she fell asleep, the thick blankets wrapped tightly around her.

Sasha instinctively feels a stab of fear that everything was nothing more than a dream and that she's back in the dramatic life she led in Stohess until last night…but then the slight warmth indicates that there was a presence next to her not long ago and she smiles again. Last night she didn't sleep immediately...she had spent hours awake in the darkness, listening to Jean's heartbeat, feeling him lazily caressing her back, enjoying the fact that she has found him again like someone who finds shore after a shipwreck.

She quickly gets dressed, combs her hair and leaves her room in search of the others. She hasn't made ten steps when she falls on Mikasa and the sight of finally seeing a friend makes her leave an overjoyed squeal as she jumps in the black-haired girl's hug while the nineteen-year-old Ackerman can't help but laugh and hug her back.

"Come on, you crazy Potato Girl, everyone's in the mess hall already." she chuckles in the end, ruffling Sasha's hair, and the two young women start heading there to find the others.

"You shouldn't let me sleep for so long, you know, I'm not that weak."

"Yeah, but you've been through a lot and needed the rest…not to mention that Jean threatened us all that he'd tear us to pieces with his Thunder Spear if we disturbed you." Mikasa explains, jokingly rolling her eyes, to which Sasha responds with a fit of giggles.

There's a great commotion in the mess hall, with Connie running up and down from the spacious room to the kitchen, clearly on cooking duty, while Historia is walking in and out, checking on the children the orphanage hosts. Meanwhile, Hitch and Armin are seated together, exchanging information about Stohess and its structure, which they can use to their advantage when they strike, and Eren is arguing with Floch about the best course of action. Hanji, apparently, has abandoned the role of Commander for now and looks like the crazy researcher once again, throwing jokes and comments to everyone with her loud voice, as Levi is trying to bring order to the group, although his attempts are in vain; everyone is filled with energy that's almost visible, more vibrant and alive than ever, as if these past months were nothing more than a nightmare.

Jean is standing at the doorframe, observing the vivid scene in front him with a faint smirk on his face, like he's secretly enjoying it and doesn't want to show it. Mikasa, winking towards Sasha and deciding to give them some minutes, simply greets Jean with a hasty "Good morning" and rushes in the hall to stop the disagreement between Floch and Eren. Sasha wraps her arms around Jean's waist and rests her chest against his back, smiling happily when he lifts his hands to place them on hers.

"Hey, you."

"Good morning, Sasha. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," she confirms, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek before her chin finds its place on his shoulder, both watching the scene unfolding in the hall. "It's weird, isn't it? Kinda travels us back in time, when we were cadets," she comments, fondly recalling the mess the 104th made during breakfast or dinner time without caring about getting in trouble.

"Or it could travel us to some happy future…" Jean mumbles, turning around to look at Sasha when he feels her arms falling back to her sides and he notices her surprised look, for it's one of the few times when he is so hopeful about the future when there are so many things to be settled. "You said we need to hope for a better future and to have something to have faith in…and if there's anything that can give us reason to fight it's the image of us, the Scouts, with no enemies over our heads…maybe even with little Sashas and Jeans running around and driving everyone crazy," he concluded with a wink and a tender caress on her hand.

Sasha stares at him with wide, sparkling eyes and then she embraces him so tightly that Jean needs to remember how to breathe…as the dreams they lost in this disaster are reborn again: dreams about a place to be at peace, with their friends and a family, free from all the foes that give them the impression they don't have their strength on their side anymore.

After all, things change suddenly and no one knows what will happen from now on…so maybe such dreams aren't so utopian like they seem.

"Hey, guys, if you plan on drooling about each other all day, say it, it will mean more breakfast for the rest of us!"

"CONNIE, NO!" Sasha shouts as if her best friend has told her he'll hand her over to Marley; she breaks the comfortable hug and rushes in the hall, followed by Jean's laughter.

In the end, no matter what happens in the future, they have this moment and for now this is more than enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Okaaay, guys, that was it for now :) Hope you liked it, stay tuned for more one-shots and, as always, I am open to suggestions :D Love you all :)  
**


End file.
